Woodlegs quotes
This page lists Woodlegs' Quotes which are spoken when the player examines an in-game item or object. The player can alt-click items and objects to examine them. Woodlegs Tools Base Game * Axe- "I be axe'n the questions 'round here!" * Luxury Axe- "'Tis one way ta use treasure." * Shovel- "Ima' gold digger!" * Regal Shovel- "Perfect for buryin' me treasures." * Pickaxe- "Let's get them treasures!" * Opulent Pickaxe- "Thet pick is made o' mighty soft metal." * Razor- "Shavin's fer princes and lawyers." * Razor (can't shave)- "It don't be shave day." * Razor (nothing left)- "Thar don't be nuthin' to shave." * Razor (shaving a waken beefalo)- "Woodlegs ain't no fool!" * Hammer- "Ye could put quite a 'ole in a boat wit' tis." * Pitchfork- "Can I be diggin' treasures wit' this?" Shipwrecked * Machete- "Ye be slicin'!" * Luxury Machete- "'Tis a mighty 'eavy blade." Hamlet * Shears- "A cutlass fer tha'bushes." Lights Base Game * Campfire (upon being built)- "Anyone know a good sea shanty 'side me?" * Fire Pit (upon being built)- "Need ta be careful ta not burn me legs." * Campfire (high)- "She be a roarin'" * Fire Pit (high)- "'Tis a mercy thet me ship is ney nearby." * Campfire (normal)- "Warm n' cozy." * Fire Pit (normal)- "Better keep me distance." * Campfire (low)- "Fire's goin' oot." * Fire Pit (low)- "'Tis goin' ta need some fuel soon." * Campfire (embers)- "Th' fire needs ta be fed." * Fire Pit (embers)- "'Tis nearly burnt out." * Campfire (out)- "She be done." * Fire Pit (out)- "Th' fire has left." * Torch- "Now I can spot treasure in th' dark!" * Miner Hat- "A light at sea keeps me calm." * Torch and Miner Hat (out)- "Me light went out!" * Pumpkin Lantern- "A wee bit heavy fer a lantern." * Lantern- "'Tis a fine light." Reign of Giants * Endothermic Fire and Fire Pit- "The flames be lickin' th' dark." * Endothermic Fire and Fire Pit (high)- "I be glad this fire is in a pit and not on me ship." * Endothermic Fire and Fire Pit (normal)- "Good to warm me'self by." * Endothermic Fire and Fire Pit (low)- "The fire be gettin' low." * Endothermic Fire and Fire Pit (embers)- "Th' fire be goin' oot." * Endothermic Fire and Fire Pit (out)- "The fire be out." * Moggles- "Gives eyes of a ghost in th' night!" Shipwrecked * Chiminea (all stages)- "Keeps th' wind off a good fire." * Bottle Lantern- "Thet's one use fer a bottle." * Obsidian Fire Pit (upon being built)- "Need ta be careful ta not burn me legs." * Obsidian Fire Pit (high)- "'Tis a mercy thet me ship is ney nearby." * Obsidian Fire Pit (normal)- "Hot by th'fire." * Obsidian Fire Pit (low)- "'Tis goin' ta need some fuel soon." * Obsidian Fire Pit (embers)- "'Tis nearly burnt out." * Obsidian Fire Pit (out)- "Th'fire has left." * Tar Lamp- "Looks like a wee boat!" * Buoyant Chiminea (upon being built)- "Prote'tion frum th'waves." * Buoyant Chiminea (high)- "Burnin' bright, aye!" * Buoyant Chiminea (normal)- "Th'bitter cold'll not get Woodlegs, na!" * Buoyant Chiminea (low)- "Tis a wee bit low." * Buoyant Chiminea (embers)- "Thet needs a stokin'." * Buoyant Chiminea (out)- "It be out... Like a light!" Hamlet * Cork Candle Hat- "A fine hat fer lootin' temples." * Cowl- " Survival Base Game * Backpack- "I be packin' now." * Piggyback- "From th' flesh o' th' boar." * Bird Trap- "Once ye fly in, ye don't fly oot." * Bug Net- "Keeps th' buggies outta me no teeth." * Fishing Rod- "'Tis a useful tool." * Straw Roll- "Don't look fit fer a dry nights sleep." * Fur Roll- "Sweet, hairy dreams." * Tent- "I prefers a water bed." * Trap- "I prefer to meet me foes head-on." * Honey Poultice- "Fer layabout swabs." * Healing Salve- "Thet will soothe me wounds." * Umbrella- "I do like ta keep me powder dry." * Compass- ** N- "Ta th'North!" ** S- "Ta th'South!" ** E- "Ta th'East!" ** W- "Ta th'West!" ** NE- "Ta th'Nor' East!" ** SE- "Ta th'Sou' East!" ** NW- "Ta th'Nor' West!" ** SW- "Ta th'Sou' West!" * Compass (generic)- "'Tis a compass." Reign of Giants * Insulated Pack- "A mighty chill runs through this here pack." * Luxury Fan- "'Tis a sail for me face." * Siesta Lean-to- "I hate sleeping on land." * Siesta Lean-to (can't sleep)- "Night be fer slumber not fer siestas." * Siesta Lean-to (monsters)- "This ain't be th' time fer nappin'." * Siesta Lean-to (hungry)- "I be too hungry fer a nap." * Siesta Lean-to (in cave)- "This ain't th' sorta place fer nappin'." * Tent (burnt)- "Thet's whut ye get fer trustin' yer snoozes to land." * Siesta Lean-to (burnt)- "No good fer nappin' now." * Thermal Stone- "Me rock friend." * Thermal Stone (frozen)- "Me rock friend be freezin'!" * Thermal Stone (cold)- "Me chilly rock friend." * Thermal Stone (warm)- "Me cozy rock friend." * Thermal Stone (hot)- "Me rock friend be gettin' toasty." * Pretty Parasol- "A lil' water ne'er hurt nobody." Shipwrecked * Thatch Pack- "Thatch th' ticket!" * Booty Bag- "Me thought me lost thet!" * Sea Sack- "Me travels moist'ly hereout." * Tropical Fan- "Beat th' heat" * Silly Monkey Ball- "This be unsettlin'." * Tropical Parasol- "I's a pirate wit' an umbrella." * Anti Venom- "'Tis th' sea thet'll claim me, not some sickly biter." * Palm Leaf Hut (normal, burning, and burnt)- "Needs a hammock!" Hamlet * Bug B'Gone- "A land cannon fer the wee buggies." Food Base Game * Crock Pot (empty)- "Th' pot be empty." * Crock Pot (cooking, long time left)- "'Tis a slow recipe." * Crock Pot (cooking, short time left)- "Ye'll be done soon 'nuff." * Crock Pot (finished)- "'Tis ready for eatin'" * Crock Pot (failed to add item)- "Thet don't be 'longin' thar." * Bee Box- "Thar be bees." * Bee Box (no honey)- "'Tis empty o' th' golden treasure." * Bee Box (some honey)- "'Tis a wee bit o' gold left." * Bee Box (full of honey)- "Thar be gold in this box!" * Basic and Improved Farm- "'Spose th' ground be somewhat useful." * Basic and Improved Farm (growing)- "Aye, 'tis breaking free o' its earthly bonds." * Basic and Improved Farm (finished)- "Arr, she's ready!" * Basic and Improved Farm (needs fertilizer)- "Th' ground be lookin' hungry." * Ice Box- "Good fer keepin' me food." * Drying Rack- "Hangin' spot fer me meats." * Drying Rack (drying)- "Swing, swing, into me mouth!" * Drying Rack (finished)- "She's ready!" Reign of Giants * Crock Pot (burnt)- "Th' pot be burnt up." * Bee Box (burnt)- "I smell burnt honey..." * Basic and Improved Farm (burnt)- "'Tis blackened." * Drying Rack (drying in rain)- "Th' rain don't be helpin'." * Drying Rack (burnt)- "Thet be a shame." * Bucket-o-poop- "Feed some plants wit' this." Shipwrecked * Mussel Stick- "Fer lurin' mussels into me belly." * Mussel Bed- "Ye'll b'returned t'th'sea." * Fish Farm (empty)- "Nary a fish in sight!" * Fish Farm (growing)- "Th'fish b'growin', aye." * Fish Farm (one fish)- "Tharr be a bite!" * Fish Farm (two fish)- "More fish fer ol'Woodlegs!" * Fish Farm (three fish)- "They b'ready fer a cookin'!" * Fish Farm (four fish)- "Thet be a netful!" Hamlet * Sprinkler- " Science Base Game * Science Machine- "I heard 'bout this science stuff. 'Tis up 'n comin'." * Alchemy Engine- "It does whut?" * Thermal Measurer- "Arrr brrrrrr!" * Rainometer- "Sailor's arre walkin' rain-thingies!" * Lightning Rod- "Protectin' me from th' 'eavens." * Lightning Rod (charged)- "Dodged thet!" * Gunpowder- "Packs quite th' punch." Reign of Giants * Science Machine (burnt)- "I guess science ain't so hot after all." * Alchemy Engine (burnt)- "It won't be doin' whatever it done before." * Thermal Measurer (burnt)- "Thet don't help me now." * Rainometer (burnt)- "Ye couldn't predict fire could ye!" * Ice Flingomatic (off)- "Hope no fires start 'round 'ere." * Ice Flingomatic (on)- "This area be protected from fires." * Ice Flingomatic (low fuel)- "'Tis nearly empty." * Electrical Doodad- "Whut be this?" Shipwrecked * Sea Lab- "Thet b'fer tinkerin' on th'waves!" * Ice Maker 3000 (empty and medium)- "'Tis runnin' fine." * Ice Maker 3000 (high)- "'Tis chuggin' along." * Ice Maker 3000 (low)- "'Tis sputterin'." * Ice Maker 3000 (very low)- "'Tis chokin'!" * Ice Maker 3000 (out)- "'Tis outta fuel." * Quacken Drill- "Thar b'a drill." Hamlet * Smelter- " * Oscillating Fan- " Exclusive to PS4 * Accomploshrine- "Ye be knowin'th'glory of pirate Woodlegs, world!" Fight Base Game * Spear- "I could jabber on wit' this all day." * Ham Bat- "Made wit' metal from th' finest meat mines." * Boomerang- "I prefer somethin' thet don't come back at me head." * Boomerang (hit self)- "Infernal weapon!" * Blow Dart- "A swab's weapon." * Sleep Dart- "Whisper 'em ta sleep." * Fire Dart- "I be breathin' fire." * Football Helmet- "Keeps me melon safe." * Grass Suit- "Only a landlubber would think o'makin' armor from grass." * Log Suit- "At least wood floats." * Marble Suit- "This'd sink like a stone in th' sea." * Bee Mine- "Step 'n get stung." * Tooth Trap- "I may be toothless, but this trap ain't." Reign of Giants * Scalemail- "She be hot ta th'touch o'me enemies!" * Morning Star- "'Tis a glowin' sword!" * Weather Pain- "Whut unholy nonsense be 'tis?" Shipwrecked * Poison Spear- "A coward's weapon." * Poison Dart- "A swab's weapon." * Coconade- "Packs a fruit punch!" * Coconade (lit)- "Surprise! 'Tis explodin' fruit!" * Spear Gun (empty), Spear Gun, Poison Spear Gun, and Obsidian Spear Gun- "Load a spear an'let'er fly!" * Cutlass Supreme- "Aye, 'tis a true pirate's blade." * Horned Helmet- "'Tis a hat o'th'ox." * Seashell Suit- "Me mateys would laugh at me..." * Limestone Suit- "This'd sink like a stone on th' sea." * Cactus Armor- "Me'd like ta see them try ta hit Woodlegs now!" Hamlet * Halberd- " * Cork Bat- " * Weevole Mantle- " * Mant Mask- " * Mant Suit- " * Fancy Helmet- " * Tin Suit- " * Blunderbuss- " Structures Base Game * Birdcage- "No parrot o' mine could bear a cagin'." * Birdcage (occupied)- "How ye like yer cell, matey?" * Birdcage (occupied, sleeping)- "Awww look at thet. Th' pepper's sleepin'." * Pig House- "Looks like an outhouse, don't it?" * Pig House (occupied, lights on)- "'Ere piggy, piggy." * Pig House (occupied, lights off)- "Gettin' some shut eye, 'e is." * Rabbit Hutch- "Thet be one big carrot." * Hay Wall (held)- "Hope there arrr'nt any wild horses about." * Hay Wall- "Th' only walls I tolerate arr in me cabin." * Hay Wall (damaged)- "I can fix this, methinks." * Wood Wall (held)- "Walls arrr fer land and land be fer lubbers." * Wood Wall- "Keeps yer land safe if thet's yer fancy." * Wood Wall (damaged)- "I can fix this, methinks." * Stone Wall (held)- "Stone wall fer all yer land concerns." * Stone Wall- "It would sink at sea." * Stone Wall (damaged)- "I can fix this, methinks." * Chest- "Aye, th' meaning o' life inna box." * Sign- "Must be somethin' important 'round 'ere." * Potted Fern- "Now whut use 'ave I for a house plant?" Reign of Giants * Pig House (burnt)- "Fire's done 'is work here." * Rabbit Hutch (burnt)- "Burnt to th' earth!" * Hay Wall (burnt)- "Th' hay wall burnt up, go figure." * Wood Wall (burnt)- "Won't be wallin' anymore." * Chest (burnt)- "Naaaaaaaaaaaaaay!" * Scaled Chest- "'Tis keepin me treasures safe n' sound." * Sign (burnt)- "Used ta be markin' somethin'." Shipwrecked * Sand Castle- "I be a sandcastle master builder!" * Sand Castle (sand)- "No pirate can make a better sandcastle than ol'Woodlegs!" * Wildbore House (normal, burning, and burnt)- "Bet them bores be knowin' how ta parrrrrty." * Prime Ape Hut (normal, burning, and burnt)- "They ain't much fer housekeepin'." * Limestone Wall (held)- "Walls make me feel cagey." * Limestone Wall- "Bah! Walls!" * Limestone Wall (damaged)- "I can fix this, methinks." * Dragoon Den- "D'ya think 'tis full o' treasure?" * Sandbag (held)- "Woodlegs'd never lug th'land with'im!" * Sandbag- "Fer keepin' th' flood waters at bay." * Seaworthy (Vanilla or ROG world)- "Ahoy me mateys!" * Seaworthy (SW world)- "Farewell ye land lubbers!" * Buoy- "Buoy am I glad ta see ya." * Sea Chest- "Woodlegs' treasure, buried at sea!" * Ballphin Palace- "They be at home on th'sea, jus' like ol'Woodlegs!" * Sea Wall (held)- "A wall t'be." * Sea Wall- "Wall'o'th'sea!" * Sea Wall (damaged)- "I can fix this, methinks." Hamlet * Cork Barrel- " Turfs Base Game * Wooden Flooring- "Creaks under me pegleg." * Other Turfs- "Me ain't no ground lubber." Reign of Giants * All Turfs- "Me ain't no ground lubber." Shipwrecked * Volcano Turf- "Th' devil's ground." * Other Turfs- "Me ain't no ground lubber." Hamlet * Lawn Turf- " * Cultivated Turf- " * Flat Stone Turf- " * Stone Road Turf- " Refine Base Game * Rope- "Fer lashin' stuff ta stuff." * Boards- "Good n' straight." * Cut Stone- "Thet be well tooled stone." * Papyrus- "Aye! A fresh map!" * Purple Gem- "Shiny and valuable!" * Nightmare Fuel- "I've seen thet dark magic asea..." Shipwrecked * Cloth- "Fabric fer a sail!" * Limestone- "No good fer ship buildin'." * Empty Bottle- "She's empty." * Coral Nubbin- "N'ta hair t'be seen." Hamlet * Claw Palm Sapling- " Magic Base Game * Meat Effigy- "Don't capture me likeness at all!" * Prestihatitator- "Me ain't had enuff learnin' to say a word like thet." * Shadow Manipulator- "Witchcraft wit' this 'un, no two ways about 'er." * Pan Flute- "Blankets ye inta a bewitched sleep." * Night Light- "Don't provide much comfort, do it?" * Night Armor- "Feels good ta put it on." * Dark Sword- "Me cursed cutlass." * One-man Band- "Whut's th' point o' this?" * Bat Bat- "I'd let this fly at me enemies." * Belt of Hunger- "How bad do I wanna protect myself?" * Chilled Amulet- "Chilly." * Nightmare Amulet- "Looks good on Woodlegs!" * Life Giving Amulet- "A wee bit o' insurance round me neck." * Fire Staff- "Woodlegs learned not ta play wit' fire." * Ice Staff- "Thet staff be chillin'." * Telelocator Staff- "I prefer a fast ship and th' wind at me back." * Telelocator Focus (full)- "She be in focus now!" * Telelocator Focus (missing gem)- "Needs more o' them purpley gemmies." * Telelocator Socket (full)- "'Tis lackin' treasure." * Telelocator Socket (missing gem)- "'Tis full o' treasure." Reign of Giants * Meat Effigy (burnt)- "Won't be resurrectin' nuthin' anymores." * Prestihatitator (burnt)- "Good! I didn't like saying yer name anyhow." * Shadow Manipulator (burnt)- "Th' dark arts didn't save ye." * Old Bell- "Thar be dingin' 'n 'lingin'." Shipwrecked * Piratihatitator- "She looks great in thet hat." * Piratihatitator (burnt)- "What a shame." * Dripple Pipes- "A flute ta play a lil diddy." Hamlet * Hogus Porkusator- "Thars a funny little pig." * Hogus Porkusator (burnt)- " * Skyworthy (non-Hamlet world)- "Bow." * Skyworthy (Hamlet world)- "Stern." Dress Base Game * Sewing Kit- "Get me a swab ta do me sewin'." * Rabbit Earmuffs- "Thet hat be makin' squeakin' sounds." * Straw Hat- "Not fit fer a captain. But makes fer a cool head." * Beefalo Hat- "Keeps me ears warm." * Beekeeper Hat- "Woodlegs ain't no honey farmer!" * Feather Hat- "'Tis a hat o' birdy treasures." * Winter Hat- "Keeps me noggin' from freezin'." * Top Hat- "Even a dirty ol' pirate could use a dapper day." * Dapper Vest- "Fit fer a swab." * Breezy and Puffy Vest- "Clothes from a nose!" * Bush Hat- "Fer blendin' in wit' th' landlubbers." * Garland- "'Tis a pretty flower 'at." * Walking Cane- "I got me a built-in cane." Reign of Giants * Cat Cap- "Hope none o' me mates catch me in this gettup." * Fashion Melon- "I love me water fruits but this be ridiculous." * Ice Cube- "Keeps me 'ead cool." * Rain Coat- "Keeps me blouse dry." * Rain Hat- "Keeps yer head dry." * Summer Frest- "Right back at ye, sunny boy." * Floral Shirt- "'Tis light an stylish." * Eyebrella- "Ye'll keep an eye out fer ol' Woodlegs." * Hibearnation Vest- "Toasty warm." Shipwrecked * Brain of Thought- "A jelly ta rest upon me dainty head." * Snakeskin Hat- "On me head? Wear thet?" * Snakeskin Jacket- "Leathers to slick th' rain away." * Blubber Suit- "Ye has gotta be kiddin' me." * Windbreaker- "Ol' Woodlegs be an expert windbreaker!" * Tar Suit- "Y'arr, cov'r me in tarr!" * Particulate Purifier- "Smells o' freshness when me wears it." * Sleek Hat- "Cuts me walkin' time in half!" * Shark Tooth Crown- "Madness ta put th' devil's knives on me head." * Dumbrella- "'Tis th' work of a madman." Hamlet * Gas Mask- " * Pith Hat- " * Thunderhat- " Nautical Shipwrecked * Log Raft- "She don't look too sturdy." * Raft- "This vessel be an embarrassment!" * Row Boat- "I ain't rowed since I was a young swab." * Cargo Boat- "Fer th' hoarder at sea." * Armored Boat- "She's a tough 'un." * Encrusted Boat- "'A vessel'o th'sea, t'be sure." * The 'Sea Legs'- "Me ship. She's me Sea Legs." * Sea Legs Sail- "Thet's me sail!" * Boat Repair Kit- "Never set sail wit'out 'er." * Thatch Sail- "Fer catchin' th' blow." * Cloth Sail- "Fancy sail, thet." * Snakeskin Sail- "Thet be a sail." * Feather Lite Sail- "'Tis light as a feather." * Iron Wind- "Woodlegs prefers 'is sail." * Boat Torch- "Fer a torch on me boat, not fer torchin' me boat." * Boat Lantern- "Fer night sails." * Boat Cannon- "Ready ta fire six pounders!" * Quackering Ram- "Tis time fer a quackerin'!" * Sea Trap (held and placed)- "Tis' a pirate's lunch fer me!" * Sea Yard (off)- "Who'll take care'a ol'Sea Legs now?" * Sea Yard (on)- "Thet'll give Sea Legs a leg up! Harr!" * Sea Yard (low fuel)- "Thar be near no wind in them sails!" * Tar Extractor (off)- "Ain't doin' nuthin'!" * Tar Extractor (on)- "Tis workin'up a mighty sweat!" * Tar Extractor (low fuel)- "Thet b'lookin' mor'n a tad low." * Trawl Net- "Fer trawl'n around." * Trawl Net (detached)- "Yield yer haul!" * Trawl Net (sinking)- "Give up yer haul." * Trawl Net (sinking soon)- "Yer haul be mine soon." * Spyglass- "Aye eye!" * Super Spyglass- "Eye see clear ta th' horizon!" * Captain Hat- "Look smart mateys! Captain on deck!" * Pirate Hat- "Yo-ho-ho!" * Lucky Hat- "'Tis me lucky hat!" * Life Jacket- "Bah! For swabs only!" Hamlet * Cork Bowl Canoe- " Volcanic Shipwrecked * Obsidian Machete- "Thet thing gets hot!" * Obsidian Axe- "Keep thet away from me legs!" * Obsidian Spear- "Poke ye wit' fire!" * Obsidian Armor- "It be heavy 'n hot." * Obsidian Coconade- "Ka-boom!" * Howling Conch- "Brings th' storm down." * Sail Stick- "Keeps th' wind at me back." * Volcano Staff- "Ye'll do me biddin' now, 'cano!" Ancient Base Game * Thulecite- "Wonder whut this be worth?" * Thulecite Wall (held)- "Ancient walls ta protect precious treasure." * Thulecite Wall- "These walls be even older than me!" * Thulecite Wall (damaged)- "I can fix this, methinks." * Thulecite Medallion (min)- "All be calm." * Thulecite Medallion (rising low)- "Somethin' feels off..." * Thulecite Medallion (rising high)- "It be buildin'!" * Thulecite Medallion (max)- "Th'nightmare's at its peak!" * Thulecite Medallion (receding high)- "Me pegs feel it be dyin'." * Thulecite Medallion (receding low)- "It be slippin' away..." * Thulecite Medallion (outside ruins)- "Not a peep o'magic." * The Lazy Forager- "Me magic chain." * Magiluminescence- "I be a walkin' lighthouse!" * Construction Amulet- "Wearin' this ol' amulet makes me feel so smart!" * The Lazy Explorer- "Magic peg legs!" * Star Caller's Staff- "Th' stars aren't under th' domain o' man." * Deconstruction Staff- "I's ain't against some helpful magic." * Pick/Axe- "'Tis multipurpose." * Thulecite Crown- "A crown o' jewels." * Thulecite Suit- "Feels like I be wearin' treasure." * Thulecite Club- "Whut a beaut!" * Houndius Shootius (held)- "'Twill need a base ta be useful." * Houndius Shootius- "'Tis a magical cannon." Treasure Hunting Hamlet * Disarming Tools- "Now Woodlegs' got the upper hand." * Ball Pein Hammer- "Fer diggin' treasures from artifacts." * Gold Pan- "Fer fishin' fer gold." * Magnifying Glass- "'Tis a spyglass o' tha land." City Planning Hamlet * Lamp Post (off)- " * Lamp Post (on)- " * Town House- " * The Sterling Trough Deli- " * Pigg and Pigglet's General Store- " * Curly Tails Mud Spa- " * Swinesbury Fine Grocer's- " * Miss Sow's Floral Arrangements- " * 'The Sty' Oddities Emporium- " * The Flying Pig Arcane Shop- " * The Boar's Tusk Weapon Shop- " * The Sow's Ear Hat Shop- " * My City Hall- " * Slanty Shanty- " Renovate Hamlet Flooring * Wood Flooring- " * Marble Flooring- " * Checkered Flooring- " * Slate Flooring- " * Sheet Metal Flooring- " Shelves * Carved Bookshelf- " * Basic Bookshelf- " * Cinderblock Bookshelf- " * Marble Shelf- " * Glass Shelf- " * Ladder Shelf- " * Hutch Shelf- " * Industrial Shelf- " * Adjustable Shelf- " * Windowed Cabinet- " * Wall Mounted Shelf- " * A-Frame Shelf- " * Crates Shelf- " * Fridge- " * Hook Shelf- " * Pipe Shelf- " * Hat Tree- " * Pallet Shelf- " Plantholders * Basic Plantholder- " * WIP Plantholder- " * Fancy Plantholder- " * Bonsai Plantholder- " * Dishgarden Plantholder- " * Philodendron Plantholder- " * Orchid Plantholder- " * Draceana Plantholder- " * Xerographica Plantholder- " * Birdcage Plantholder- " * Palm Plantholder- " * ZZ Plantholder- " * Fernstand Plantholder- " * Fern Plantholder- " * Terrarium Plantholder- " * Plantpet Plantholder- " * Traps Plantholder- " * Pitcher Plantholder- " * Marble Plantholder- " Columns * Planed Wood Column- " * Millinery Column- " * Round Column- " * Lit Marble Column- " Wall Papers * Wood Panelling- " * Checkered Wall Paper- " * Floral Wall Paper- " * Sunflower Wall Paper- " * Harlequin Wall Paper- " Ceiling Lights * Wired Bulb- " * Metal Shade Lamp- " * Chandalier- " * Rope Light- " * Dual Rope Light- " * Blown Glass Bulb- " * Cherry Lamp Shade- " * Hanging Blooming Lamp- " * Hanging Floral Lamp- " * Tophat Light- " * Derby Light- " Wall Decorations * Photo- " * Full Length Mirror- " * Embroidery Hoop- " * Mosaic- " * Wreath- " * Axe- " * Hunt- " * Periodic Table- " * Gears Art- " * Cape- " * No Smoking- " * Black Cat- " * Tasteful Fish Mounting- " * Beefalo Mounting- " Chairs * Classic Chair- " * Corner Chair- " * Bench- " * Horned Chair- " * Footrest- " * Lounge Chair- " * Massager Chair- " * Stuffed Chair- " * Rocking Chair- " * Ottoman Chair- " * Fancy Chaise- " House Upgrades * Cottage Kit- " * Tudor Home Kit- " * Gothic Home Kit- " * Brick Home Kit- " * Turreted Home Kit- " * Villa Kit- " * Manor Kit- " Windows * Peaked Curtain Window- " * Round Burlap Window- " * Peaked Window- " * Square Window- " * Tall Window- " * Large Square Curtain Window- " * Tall Curtain Window- " Rugs * Eye Rug- " * Square Throw Rug- " * Oval Rug- " * Large Rug- " * Fur Throw Rug- " * Hedgehog Rug- " * Porcupus Rug- " * Hoofprint Rug- " * Octagon Rug- " * Swirl Rug- " * Catcoon Rug- " * Rubbermat Rug- " * Web Rug- " * Metal Rug- " * Wormhole Rug- " * Braid Rug- " * Beard Rug- " * Nailbed Rug- " * Crime Rug- " * Soccer Rug- " Lamps * Fringe Lamp- " * Stainglass Lamp- " * Downbridge Lamp- " * Dual Embroidered Lamp- " * Ceramic Lamp- " * Glass Lamp- " * Dual Fringes Lamp- " * Candelabra Lamp- " * Elizabethan Lamp- " * Gothic Lamp- " * Orb Lamp- " * Bellshade Lamp- " * Crystals Lamp- " * Upturn Lamp- " * Dual Upturn Lamp- " * Spool Lamp- " * Edison Lamp- " * Adjustable Lamp- " * Right Angle Lamp- " * Fancy Lamp- " Tables * Round Table- " * Hard Wood Desk- " * DIY Table- " * College Table- " * Crate Table- " * Chess Table- " Nature - Plants Base Game * Evergreen- "'Tis some fine ship buildin' material." * Lumpy Evergreen- "Thet tree be lookin' lumpy." * Spiky Tree- "A tree wit' daggers." * Evergreen (stump)- "Yer earthly bonds run deep." * Lumpy Evergreen (stump)- "Yer lookin' a bit short." * Spiky Tree (stump)- "Thet be all thet's left." * Evergreen (burning)- "Yer usefulness is running out." * Lumpy Evergreen (burning)- "Thet tree be burnin'." * Spiky Tree and Bush (burning)- "Burnin'." * Evergreen (burnt)- "Ye can't spread yer seeds now." * Lumpy Evergreen (burnt)- "Me won't be buildin' a ship from ye." * Spiky Tree (burnt)- "Better 'em then me!" * Evergreen (sapling)- "Grow inta ship wood me sweet." * Log- "Thet's me legs' brother." * Log (burning)- "Keep back!" * Charcoal- "Burnt to a brickette." * Pine Cone- "Th' seed o' th' tree." * Marble Tree- "Strange trees..." * Totally Normal Tree (normal and stump)- "Don't be wakin' 'im up." * Living Log- "It be cursed wood." * Sapling- "Wee wood." * Sapling (picked)- "Thar be no more pickin' o' this one fer a spell." * Sapling (burning)- "Th' wood burns." * Sapling, Grass Tuft, Berry Bush, and Spiky Bush (held)- "Thet will be needin' some ground ta be useful." * Twigs- "Too thin fer replacin' me peg leg." * Grass Tuft- "Looks like some tufts o' grass." * Grass Tuft (picked)- "'Urry up an' grow back." * Grass Tuft (barren)- "Ye' won't be much use ta Woodlegs." * Grass Tuft (burning)- "Stay off me legs." * Cut Grass- "Ye'll be helpin' Woodlegs later." * Berry Bush (normal and burning)- "Ripe fer th' pickin'." * Berry Bush (picked)- "Will thar be berries again?" * Berry Bush (barren)- "It needs a spot o' poop." * Reeds- "Betcha I can whistle a tune wit' these!" * Reeds (picked)- "It can't reed." * Reeds (burning)- "They burn up fast." * Cut Reeds- "But Woodlegs can't reed." * Plant and Marsh Plant- "Green like me mermaid's eyes." * Plant (growing)- "Waitin' and waitin'." * Plant (ready to be picked)- "Arr, she's ready!" * Spiky Bush- "She's got wee swords." * Spiky Bush (after picking)- "Ye poked me!" * Flower- "'Tis a pretty flower." * Petals- "Them flowers ain't comin' back ta life." * Evil Flower- "'Tis an evil flower. Stay away!" * Dark Petals- "Bewitched flowers." * Red Mushroom- "It be an alarming colored 'shroom." * Red Mushroom (sleeping)- "It don't wanna 'shroom up yet." * Red Mushroom (picked)- "It's outta 'shrooms." * Green Mushroom- "Don't see many o' these at sea." * Green Mushroom (sleeping)- "'Tis below sea level." * Green Mushroom (picked)- "'Tis out sailin'" * Blue Mushroom- "I got room fer mush in me belly." * Blue Mushroom (sleeping)- "Ye only come oot at night?" * Blue Mushroom (picked)- "Will th' shroom bloom again?" Reign of Giants * Birchnut Tree- "Yer hair be pretty." * Birchnut Tree (stump)- "Ye'll make a fine vessel." * Birchnut Tree (burning)- "Ye won't be standin' fer long." * Birchnut Tree (burnt)- "Thet tree be worthless." * Birchnut Tree (sapling)- "Thar be a tree in its future." * Sapling (withered)- "Needs a splash o' rum." * Grass Tuft (withered)- "Ye' won't be much use ta Woodlegs like thet." * Berry Bush (withered)- "Th' bush can't beat th' heat." * Plant (withered)- "Too hot fer her wee roots." * Birchnut- "It be rattlin' when ye shake it." * Cactus- "Ye have a sharp taste ye do." * Cactus (after picking)- "Ye poky devils ye!" * Cactus (picked)- "Ye been freshly pricked. I mean picked." * Tumbleweed- "I like me weeds settin' still." Shipwrecked * Bamboo Patch (normal and burning)- "Ye sproutin' wood." * Jungle Tree- "Thet tree be hidin' all kinds o' treasures." * Viney Bush and Snake Den (normal and burning)- "Ya look like a tangled pile o'riggin'." * Bamboo Patch (stump)- "Thar be no bamboo fer th' moment." * Jungle Tree (stump)- "Nary a wiff o' treasure left." * Viney Bush and Snake Den (stump)- "Thet straightened ya out." * Jungle Tree (burning)- "She burns bright." * Bamboo Patch (burnt)- "Thet's th' end o' thet." * Jungle Tree (burnt)- "Be smellin' like a bag o' coal." * Viney Bush and Snake Den (burnt)- "Thet's one way ta solve a knot." * Bamboo Root- "Thet will be needin' some ground ta be useful." * Viney Bush Root- "Thet be mine fer th'takin'." * Jungle Tree (sapling)- "Meybe sev'ral legs!" * Jungle Tree Seed- "Ye might grow in ta a new leg fer me." * Bamboo- "Ye'd be too big to pick me teeth wit'. If me had teeth..." * Vine- "Them's be th' stranglin' kind." * Grass (water)- "Ye must 'ave a 'uge thirst!" * Brainy Sprout (normal and picked)- "Th' brains o' the ocean." * Seaweed (plant and picked)- "Get's tangled in my rigging." * Seaweed Stalk- "It's a... thing." * Mangrove (normal, burning, and stump)- "Th' waters be shallow 'ere." * Mangrove (burnt)- "'Tis cooked." * Palm Tree- "A nice bit o' shade thar." * Palm Tree (burning)- "She burns bright." * Palm Tree (burnt)- "Be smellin' like a bag o'coal." * Palm Tree (stump)- "Nary a wiff o'treasure left." * Palm Tree (sapling)- "Tis a fruit no more!" * Palm Leaf- "Whut can I make wit' this here?" * Regular Jungle Tree (normal and stump)- "Thet tree be givin' Woodlegs th' evil eye." * Tidal Plant- "Leafy greens from high tide." Hamlet * Claw Palm Tree- " * Claw Palm Tree (burning)- " * Claw Palm Tree (burnt)- " * Claw Palm Tree (stump)- " * Cork- " * Claw Palm Sapling (planted)- " * Rainforest Tree- " * Rainforest Tree (burning)- " * Rainforest Tree (burnt)- " * Rainforest Tree (stump)- " * Cocooned Tree- " * Jungle Burr- " * Rainforest Tree Sapling- " * Tea Tree- " * Tea Tree (burning)- " * Tea Tree (burnt)- " * Tea Tree (stump)- " * Seed Pod- " * Tea Tree Sapling- " * Tuber Tree- " * Blooming Tuber Tree- " * Tall Grass- " * Exotic Flower- " * Aloe (planted)- " * Asparagus (planted)- " * Radish (planted)- " * Nettle Vine- " * Nettle Vine (picked)- " * Nettle Plant (held)- " * Bramble- " * Hanging Vine- " * Great Leafy Stalk- " * Lotus Plant- " * Lotus Plant (picked)- " * Lily Pad- " * Hedge- " * Hedge (untrimmed)- " * Magic Flower- " Nature - Objects Base Game * Beehive- "A den o' honey makers." * Killer Bee Hive- "Leavin' it alone be th' best course." * Honeycomb- "A feast fit fer piratin'!" * Hound Mound- "Th' 'ounds be livin' thar." * Bones- "Th' remains o' somethin'." * Touch Stone- "Me nose smells witchcraft..." * Obelisk (sane, up)- "Thar be a crazy lookin' rock." * Obelisk (sane, down)- "Thet rock 'as a bad aura." * Obelisk (insane, up)- "Thet rock be givin' Woodlegs a 'eadache." * Obelisk (insane, down)- "Thet crazy rock be missin' pieces." * Harp Statue- "Yer missing ye head!" * Marble Pillar- "A marble peg leg. For a giant." * Marble- "Strong and sandy smooth." * Rundown House- "I don't trust 'em." * Merm Head- "Beware..." * Pig Head- "Sometimes them eyes be glowin'..." * Pig Torch- "Bet thet be worth a pretty penny..." * Basalt- "Strong it be." * Boulder- "Would wreck a hull." * Rocks- "They sink." * Flint- "Thet rock 'olds an edge." * Nitre- "Cannon food thet be." * Gold Nugget- "Havin' gold around soothes me soul." * Grave- "Not a bad place ta hide yer silver." * Grave (dug)- "I had ta check fer treasure!" * Suspicious Dirt Pile- "Thet be lookin like a pile o' treasures." * Animal Track- "Th' beast left a trail leadin' to its hide." * Animal Track (lost its trail)- "Th' trail be lost." * Animal Track (found)- "Th' tracks be fresh. Th' devil be near hereabouts." * Wooden Thing- "Could take ol' Woodlegs to seas-end!" * Wooden Thing (partially assembled)- "It be nigh ready." * Wooden Thing (locked)- "Thar be a piece a'missin'." * Wooden Thing (fully assembled)- "I don't be knowin' where it leads, but it be ready to take me." * Ring Thing- "A ring wit' no jewels, bah!" * Crank Thing- "To my eye it be a crank fer crankin'." * Box Thing- "A simple pirate like me ain't be knowin' whut this be fer." * Metal Potato Thing- "Strange armor be this." * Worm Hole- "Whut would possess me ta step into thet?" * Worm Hole (open)- "Whar'n Hades do thet lead?" * Worm Hole (exited)- "Me must be oot me mind." * Pond- "Ye couldn't fit a real ship in this." * Skeleton- "Yer luck ran out, matey." * Spider Den- "I prefur' a den o' thieves." * Spider Eggs- "Woodlegs play wetnurse ta creepy crawlies?" * Rabbit Hole- "Think they got treasures down thar?" * Walrus Camp- "Campin's fer landlubbers." * Walrus Camp (empty)- "Th' landlubbers ain't here." * Sunken Boat- "I'd throw ye a line if me had one." * Sunken Boat (empty)- "Mate o'reboard." * Flotsam- "Th'remains o'a ship." Reign of Giants * Ice- "Ney good fer sailin'" * Mini Glacier- "Better here than 'neath me boat tearin' at her hull." * Mini Glacier (melted)- "Needs to chill out." * Animal Track (spring, lost trail)- "Th'trail be washed out." * Burrow- "E's 'avin' a sleep in th' dirt." * Rabbit Hole (collapsed)- "Them lil' rabbits ain't comin' out." * Rundown House (burnt)- "Good riddance." * Merm Head (burnt)- "'Tis crispy." * Pig Head (burnt)- "Crispy." * Hollow Stump- "Whut lives in here. I'm stumped." * Hollow Stump (empty)- "Should I reach in an be sure?" * Glommer's Statue- "Ugly statue." * Glommer's Statue (mined)- "It broke up." * Skeleton (self)- "So familiar..." * Sunken Boat (burnt)- "Sunk and burnt. Thet's a whole lotta bad luck." Shipwrecked * Crabbit Den (normal and collapsed)- "Ye got a nice 'ome thar, crabbit." * Fishermerm's Hut- "They smell worse than Woodlegs!" * Merm Hut- "I don't trust 'em." * Merm Hut (burnt)- "Good riddance." * Shoal- "A fishin' 'ole! Make a note on me map!" * Wobster Den- "'Tis th' shellbeast's cabin." * Coral Reef- "Ye better steer clear, Woodlegs." * Coral- "This'll tear up a boat right quick!" * Coral Larva- "Not th'most intimidatin' sea monster!" * Limpet Rock (normal and withered)- "Thet rock is covered in good eatin'." * Limpet Rock (picked)- "'Tis just a rock now." * Magma Pile- "Could be something buried thar." * Magma Pile (gold)- "Golden rocks!" * Krissure- "Woodlegs must be standin' on a sea o' fire." * Steamer Trunk- "Thar might be gold inside." * Sandy Pile- "Nothin' like the feel o' sand 'neath me pegs." * Sand- "Handful o' land." * Sharkitten Den- "Th' kitties sharpen their claws here." * Sharkitten Den (inactive)- "Here kitty-kitty?" * Volcano- "Me ol' prison." * Dragoon Egg- "Me feels a storm comin'." * Suspicious Bubbles- "Thar be a devil'n'th'depths!" * Suspicious Bubbles (lost trail)- "Me lost th'devils trail..." * Suspicious Bubbles (found)- "A big devil be near'abouts." * Suspicious Bubbles (lost trail, Monsoon Season)- "Like findin' a wet needle inna wet haystack." * Tar Slick- "There be sludgy treasure down ther'." * Tar- "Tis a m'ghty sticky sludge!" * Tar Trap- "Ol' Woodlegs' pegs'd get stuck f'sure!" * Tidal Pool- "I sees me future..." * Lava Pool- "Hope me legs don't catch." * Mussels- "Scoop 'em up!" * Mussels (with stick)- "Waitin' fer food don't be me strong suit..." * Slot Machine- "I've always thoughta myself a bettin' man." * Electric Isosceles- "Whar they lead is anybody's guess." * Octo Chest- "Whut's in thar fer ol' Woodlegs?" * Debris- "Th' sea swallowed me boat but spit up ol' Woodlegs." * Crate- "There be a crate." * Wildbore Head (normal, burning, and burnt)- "Quit yer starin'." * Seashell- "Sea trinket." * Poisonous Hole- "Th' worst kind o' hole." * Gunpowder Barrel- "Skull 'n crossbones only means one thing whur I come from." * X Marks the Spot- "Me favorite kind of buried thing!" * Rawling- "Reminds me o'me old parrot." * Watery Grave- "Th'only proper end fer a man o'th'sea." * Wreck- "Rest well, ye weary seafarer." * Wooden Platform Thing (all states)- "What a curious piece." * Grassy Thing- "Aye, Woodlegs'll give it a crank." * - "Thar be secrets hidden in this here box." * Ring Thing- "I'd give it a bite, but I know it don't be gold." * Wooden Potato Thing- "Whut a potatey needs a helmet fer me never be knowin'." Hamlet * Stone Slab- " * Stone Slab (flipped)- " * Dung Pile- " * Dung Ball- " * Thundernest (with Thunderbird)- " * Thundernest (empty)- " * Iron Hulk (head, inactive)- " * Iron Hulk (head, active)- " * Iron Hulk (hand, inactive)- " * Iron Hulk (hand, active)- " * Iron Hulk (ribcage, inactive)- " * Iron Hulk (ribcage, inactive)- " * Iron Hulk (foot, active)- " * Iron Hulk (foot, active)- " * Iron Ore- " * Sparkling Pool- " * Gold Dust- " * Gnat Mound- " * Quarry Lodgings- " * Secret Bandit Camp- " * Cave Cleft- " * Ruinous Entrance- " * Mant Hill- " * Crumbling Brazier- " * Crumbling Visage- " Nature - Caves Base Game * Plugged Sinkhole- "I ain't one fer climbin' in holes like a swab." * Sinkhole- "I bet thar ain't no sea down there." * Rope to Surface- "Back to open air." * Red Mushtree- "'Shroom tree, now me's seen it all." * Green Mushtree- "It glows!" * Blue Mushtree- "Whut's thet 'shroom doin' way up thar?" * Light Flower- "Thet thar be a pretty flower." * Light Bulb- "Bright night light." * Stalagmite (normal and pointy)- "Me likes rocks whar I can see 'em." * Spilagmite- "Whut lives innna hole ain't worth me time." * Slurtle Mound- "They slurtle their way in their do they?" * Splumonkey Pod- "They be keepin' treasures in thar, no doubt." * Fern- "How did ye grow doon here wit' no light?" * Foliage- "Landy stuff." * Cave Banana Tree (normal, burning, and burnt)- "Now ol' Woodlegs has seen it all." Hamlet * Spooky Hole- " * Unimportant Rock Pillar- " Nature - Ruins Base Game * Plugged Ruins Sinkhole- "I ain't one fer climbin' in holes like a swab." * Ruins Sinkhole- "I bet thar ain't no sea down there." * Ancient Statue- "Me ain't be likin' th' vibes it be givin'." * Ancient Pseudoscience Station (broken)- "It be broke." * Ancient Pseudoscience Station- "A statue from ye old times." * Algae- "Ye couldn't fit a real ship in this." * Broken Clockworks- "Somebody's a sore loser." * Relic- "Me wonders if me could sell it on th'black market?" * Relic (broken)- "It ain't worth even half a dubloon now." * Thulecite Fragments- "Tastes a might goldy." * Cave Lichen- "Munch on thet!" * Ornate Chest- "Yo-ho-ho! Treasure for me!" * Ornate Chest (triggered trap)- "Blast!" * Large Ornate Chest- "How does Woodlegs get it back to th' ship?!" * Nightmare Light- "Woodlegs don't trust this light." Nature - Volcano Shipwrecked * Obsidian Workbench- "Th' legends be true..." * Coffee Plant- "A crop after me bitter, black heart!" * Coffee Plant (picked)- "I hope they be comin' back." * Coffee Plant (barren)- "It needs a spot o' poop." * Coffee Plant (withered)- "It needs a mug o' java to perk up." * Elephant Cactus- "Woodlegs be wary." * Prickly Elephant Cactus- "'Tis a dangerous plant!" * Elephant Cactus Stump- "Th' fiendish plant is gatherin' its energy ta attack again!" * Coffee Plant and Elephant Cactus (held)- "Thet will be needin' some ground ta be useful." * Cactus Spike- "A dagger o' sorts." * Obsidian Boulder- "Fire rock from fire mountain." * Obsidian- "A powerful stone." * Charcoal Boulder- "Could start quite a barby-q wit' this." * Burnt Ash Tree- "Ye look burnt out." * Dragoon Saliva- "How uncouth! Woodlegs approves!" * Volcano Altar of Snackrifice- "Thet be th' devil's work." * Volcano Altar of Snackrifice (active)- "Ready fer bribin'." * Volcano (exit)- "'Tis nigh time me be leavin' this dread place." Nature - Ruinous Caves Hamlet * A Smashing Pot- " * Dart Trap- " * Nasty Spear Trap- " * Busted Spear Trap- " * Tempting Idol- " * Unimportant Pillar- " * Wishing Well- " Nature - Mant Hill Hamlet * Antcomb Home- " * Honey Chest- " * Lamp- " Mobs - Monsters Base Game * Clockwork Knight- "Cavalry's 'ere!" * Clockwork Bishop- "Ye need a squirt o' oil mate, yer joints arrre squeakin'." * Clockwork Rook- "She's full steam ahead!" * Damaged Knight- "Yer not lookin' very good." * Damaged Bishop- "Back ye tin devil!" * Damaged Rook- "Thet beast's been cursed." * Charlie (the darkness monster)- "Whut 'n th' blazes was thet!" * Charlie (attacked by)- "I be bitten!" * Hound- "Hey thar, beastie." * Red Hound- "Stay beck from me legs!" * Blue Hound- "Packs quite a chilly bite!" * Hound's Tooth- "A few moor o' these and Woodlegs'll have a full set!" * Spider- "Ye must really love th' land wit' all them legs." * Spider Warrior- "8 legs ta lub th' land wit'." * Spider (sleeping)- "Dreaming o' my boot heel." * Spider Warrior (sleeping)- "Ye dreaming o' flies?" * Spider (dead)- "Good!" * Spider Warrior (dead)- "Warrior my eye!" * Spider Gland- "I ate worse." * Silk- "Used in th' finest pirate shirts!" * Krampus- "What did ol' Woodlegs do?" * Krampus Sack- "Woodlegs'll ne'er leave treasure behind again!" * Merm- "Ye scalawag." * Frog- "Dun hop near Woodlegs!" * Frog (sleeping)- "Th' demon sleeps." * Frog (dead)- "Ta th' locker wit' ya!" * Tentacle- "Like in me dreams!" * Tentacle Spike- "Aha! Now th' creepin' dread be in me own hands!" * Tentacle Spots- "Me memory be spotty. Whut's this fer again?" * Big Tentacle- "Would make fer a slippery mast." * Baby Tentacle- "Thar be slime!" * Guardian Pig- "Don't ye be snortin' at me!" * Werepig- "Whut happened ta ye?!" * Ghost- "Ye 'ave ney business wit' me, spirit!" * MacTusk- "Whut's yer story, mate?" * Wee MacTusk- "He'll grow in ta a fine pirate." * Walrus Tusk- "Ye'd make a fancy new peg leg." * Tam o' Shanter- "Not me style." * Mosquito- "'Is buzzin' makes me nervous." * Mosquito (held)- "Better not bite me through me pocket!" * Mosquito Sack- "Looks like a jellyfish." * Nearby Mosquitoes- "Back ye blood-sucking devils!" * Cave Spider- "Infernal spiders!" * Spitter- "I reckon I can spit further than ye." * Batilisk- "Back ye rat-faced, flyin' devil!" * Meat Bulb- "Plunderin' plant, best keep me wits about me." * Fleshy Bulb- "Th' heart o' th' plunder plant." * Eyeplant- "Aye sea ya." * Slurper- "Yer an ugly, scallywag." * Slurper Pelt- "Tha smell!" * Dangling Depth Dweller- "Yellow sneaks!" * Depths Worm (emerged)- "'Tis a worm!" * Depths Worm (lure)- "Ripe fer th' pickin'." * Depths Worm (burrowed)- "Dirty dirt." Reign of Giants * Varg- "Yer a big dawg on th' land, but ye'd be fish food at sea." * Poison Birchnut Tree (normal and stump)- "Ye don't seem very nice." * Birchnutter- "Yer a mad nutter ain't ye?" Shipwrecked * Crocodog- "A mangy reptile!" * Yellow Crocodog- "A mighty poison infests thet one!" * Blue Crocodog- "A terr'ble fido, t'be sure!" * Floaty Boaty Knight- "Th' navy is 'ere!" * Flup (above and in ground)- "Git back in th' ground!" * Eyeshot- "Flup you." * Pirate Ghost- "Tis a pirate's life, even in death." * Poison Mosquito (normal and held)- "Keep back ye maggot!" * Yellow Mosquito Sack- "T'was a yellowbellied beast!" * Snake- "Ya split-tongued devil!" * Poison Snake- "Stay away ye forked tongued devil!" * Snakeskin- "Me leathers do need replacin'." * Spider Warrior (venomous)- "8 legs ta lub th' land wit'." * Spider Warrior (venomous, sleeping)- "Ye dreaming o' flies?" * Spider Warrior (venomous, dead)- "Warrior my eye!" * Sea Hound- "Sea devils!" * Stink Ray- "Back ye foul stink-shooters!" * Swordfish- "Arrr ye'd like ta bury thet nose in ol' Woodlegs eh?" * White Whale- "Now ye arr a devil fit ta claim ol' Woodlegs!" * White Whale Carcass- "Thet's a whale o' a smell!" * Dragoon- "Keep yer flames away from Woodlegs, landlubber!" Hamlet * Ancient Spirit- " * Giant Grub- " * Gnat Swarm- " * Hanging Vine- " * Mant Warrior- " * Masked Pig- " * Swashy Hat- " * Bandit Stash Map- " * Poison Dartfrog- " * Rabid Beetle- " * Scorpion- " * Snaptooth Seedling- " * Snaptooth Flytrap- " * Spider Monkey- " * Spider Monkey (sleeping)- " * Spider Monkey (dead)- " * Vampire Bat- " * Pig Skin?- " * Viper- " * Weevole- " * Weevole Carapace- " Mobs - Neutral Animals Base Game * Beefalo- "Here's th' beef!" * Beefalo (follower)- "Ye know who yer master be." * Beefalo (sleeping)- "Its snorin' wuld wake th' dead." * Beefalo (naked)- "Ye shuld be ashamed o' yerself." * Beefalo Wool- "Carries a musk wit' it." * Beefalo Horn- "Play th' song o' the Beefalo." * Baby Beefalo (awake and sleeping)- "Yer cute fer dumb, hairy meat." * Nearby Bees- "Back ye tiny winged devils!" * Bee- "A honey-makin' devil." * Killer Bee- "Ye don't be lookin' very friendly." * Bee (held)- "Yield yer sweet treasure!" * Killer Bee (held)- "Yer mine, now." * Stinger- "Bee dropped its bottom." * Pig (normal and sleeping)- "Ye think 'e speaks Latin?" * Pig (follower)- "Come along piggy!" * Pig (dead)- "Goodnight pig." * Pig Skin- "'E lost 'is bottom." * Bunnyman and Beardlord- "Hop along ya floppy eared scallywag." * Bunny Puff- "A bit o' luck!" * Koalefant- "Woodlegs be knowin' yer fur be mighty warm." * Winter Koalefant- "Woodlegs be knowin' yer fur be mighty warm. An 'tis so thick." * Pengull- "A sure sign o' ice at sea." * Rock Lobster- "Back ye clawed devil!" * Slurtle- "Look at ye slurtle'n around." * Snurtle- "I'd shell ye if I had me boat handy." * Slurtle Slime- "Looks 'ike somethin' I coughed up." * Broken Shell- "I ain't one fer puzzlers." * Shelmet- "On me head?" * Snurtle Shell Armor- "Don't seem right to turtle in a fight." * Splumonkey- "Me once saw a monkey wit' a hook claw." Reign of Giants * Buzzard- "Ye carrion-eatin' devil!" * Catcoon- "Ye look like ye got a taste fer garbage." * Cat Tail- "Thet coon dropped is' tail!" * Volt Goat- "Them arr some mean lookin' 'orns." * Volt Goat (charged)- "Me better keep me distance." * Volt Goat Horn- "Looks good fer hittin' stuff." Shipwrecked * Blue Whale- "Arrr ye th' devil ta take Woodlegs ta th' depths?" * Blue Whale Carcass (normal, bloated stage 1 & 2)- "Why don't ye sink and clear th' air!" * Bottlenose Ballphin- "These devil's really have a ball." * Dorsal Fin- "Th'fin o'a sea beast." * Jellyfish- "Shockin'ly dangerous." * Jellyfish (held)- "Shockin'ly squishy." * Water Beefalo (normal, sleeping, and follower)- "She could use a pirate hug." * Horn- "A terrible beastly horn." * Prime Ape- "Like lookin' in a cracked, greasy mirror." * Wildbore- "Not wild about ye." Hamlet * Elder Mandrake- " * Hippopotamoose- " * Mant- " * Mant (sleeping)- " * Mant (dead)- " * Platapine- " * Pog- " * Royal Guard- " Mobs - Passive Animals Base Game * Butterfly- "Pretty as a sunset o'er th' water." * Butterfly (held)- "All that pretty in me pocket." * Crow- "Thet is one oily parrot!" * Crow (held)- "Ye prove hard to clean, parrot." * Redbird- "Ye don't talk do ye?" * Redbird (held)- "Woodlegs'll takes good care o' ye." * Snowbird- "She's a beaut." * Snowbird (held)- "She's a cold birdy." * Jet Feather- "Thet feather be mighty oily." * Crimson Feather- "Me feet are tickle proof." * Azure Feather- "Whar did all th' colors go?" * Gobbler- "Whut a maniac!" * Eye Bone- "Ye got a nice eye." * Eye Bone (Chester dead)- "'Tis gettin' some shut-eye." * Eye Bone (ashes)- "Luckily I kept me own eye in me travels." * Chester- "Whut'n blazes arre ye?" * Rabbit and Beardling- "Twitchy wee thing." * Rabbit and Beardling (held)- "Stay in me pockets now." * Fireflies- "Tiny constellations. No good for navigation." * Fireflies (held)- "Wee stars in me pockets." * Mandrake- "A plant o' legend." * Mandrake (follower)- "Quit yer squawkin'!" * Mandrake (dead)- "Twas a noisy little beast." * Mandrake (cooked)- "Woodlegs cooked it up!" * Mandrake (knocked out by)- "Ugh, my head!" Reign of Giants * Glommer (normal and sleeping)- "Ye'll be my first mate." * Glommer's Flower- "Somethin' magical be linked ta this." * Glommer's Flower (Glommer dead)- "Tis drained." * Glommer's Flower (ashes)- "Th' flower weren't made fer travellin'." * Glommer's Wings- "'E left me a lil' gooey treasure." * Glommer's Goop- "Leaves a mess on me deck, but Woodlegs loves 'em." * Raised Dirt (underground Moleworm)- "'Tis swimmin' under th' dirt!" * Moleworm (aboveground)- "Whut's 'e sniffin'?" * Moleworm (held)- "Quiet me pet." Shipwrecked * Bioluminescence- "They light up me life." * Crabbit and Beardling (normal and held)- "Thar's a tasty meal!" * Shifting Sands- "Me knowin' thet crabbit be nearby." * Dogfish- "Ye salty dog!" * Sharkitten- "Don't ye look at me wit' those adorable eyes..." * Fishbone (Packim alive and dead)- "Th' heart o' me bird. Inna manner o' speakin'." * Packim Baggims- "Thet's me mate!" * Rainbow Jellyfish- "Th'sea b'full'o colors!" * Rainbow Jellyfish (held)- "Aye, thet b'a jellyfish." * Parrot (normal and held)- "Ye's a smart pretty bird." * Parrot Pirate- "Ack! Thet's me Polly!" * Parrot Pirate (held)- "Ye's a smart pretty bird." * Seagull (normal and held)- "A rat wit' win's." * Seagull (in water and held)- "Ahoy, seafarer!" * Toucan (normal and held)- "Yer name wouldn't be Sam, would it?" * Cormorant (normal and held)- "A most foul seabird!" * Doydoy (normal and held)- "'Tis a stupid lookin bird." * Doydoy Nest- "'Tis a bird home." * Doydoy Feather- "'Tis a bird sail." * Doydoy Egg- "'Tis a free meal!" * Hatching Doydoy Egg- "'Tis useless." * Fried Doydoy Egg- "Yer would-be goose is cooked!" * Baby Doydoy and Teen Doydoy (normal and held)- "'Tis a tiny dumb bird." * Wobster- "Don't be scurryin' from me!" * Fishermerm- "At least 'e be catchin' me fish!" Hamlet * Banker- " * Beautician- " * Collector- " * Erudite- " * Farmer- " * Florist- " * Hatmaker- " * Hunter- " * Mayor Truffleston- " * Miner- " * Professor- " * Pig Queen- " * Shopkeep- " * Usher- " * Worker- " * Kingfisher- " * Kingfisher (held)- " * Parrot- " * Parrot (held)- " * Pigeon- " * Pigeon (held)- " * Dung Beetle- " * Dung Beetle (without Dung Ball)- " * Glowfly- " * Pangolden- " * Peawgawk- " * Peawgawk (hiding)- " * Peawgawk (sleeping)- " * Peawgawk (dead)- " * Peagawk Plume- " * Peep Hen- " * Piko- " * Orange Piko- " * Thunderbird- " * Thunder Feather- " Mobs - Tallbird family Base Game * Tallbird- "Ye'd be a might less tall if I had me sabre wit' me!" * Tallbird Nest (with egg)- "Thet thar's a big egg!" * Tallbird Nest (empty)- "Th' egg basket's empty." * Tallbird Egg- "When will th' cackler be hatchin'." * Fried Tallbird Egg- "Me likes me tallbirdy yolk runny!" * Hatching Tallbird Egg- "Do it be hatchin'?" * Hatching Tallbird Egg (dead, eating the egg)- "Inta' ma belly wit ya!" * Hatching Tallbird Egg (too hot)- "Don't be gettin' hard boiled on me." * Hatching Tallbird Egg (too cold)- "Needs a warm cacklers bum settin' on it." * Hatching Tallbird Egg (long time left)- "I don't be seein' this eggy hatchin' any time soon." * Hatching Tallbird Egg (short time left)- "Th' cacklers comin' anytime!" * Smallbird (normal and sleeping)- "Whoot sorta cackler arrr ye?" * Smallbird (hungry)- "Yer feather-belly grumblin'?" * Smallbird (starving)- "Yer fit ta waste away." * Smallish Tallbird (normal and sleeping)- "Ye ain't too tall arrr ye?" * Smallish Tallbird (hungry)- "I best find some food fer yer belly." * Smallish Tallbird (starving, attacking)- "Don't ye be thinkin' on eatin' ol' Woodlegs!" * Pecked by a Smallish Tallbird- "Keep yer beak ta yerself!" Mobs - Bosses Base Game * Treeguard (normal and lumpy)- "Glad me legs don't do that!" * Spider Queen- "Woodlegs yields ta no queen, spider or udderwise!" * Spiderhat- "Wear a spider on me head? Bah!" * Deerclops- "Arrrr ye serious?" * Deerclops Eyeball- "'Tis a giant eyeball." * Ancient Guardian- "I've 'eard tales o' this devil..." * Guardian's Horn- "Aye, a treasure indeed!" Reign of Giants * Bearger- "Back ye badgerin' devil!" * Thick Fur- "Smells badgerin' me nose." * Moose/Goose- "Keep 'er off me boat!" * Moose/Goose Egg and Nest- "Whut beast lurks wit'in!" * Mosling- "Ahoy big duck!" * Down Feather- "Thet bird must be 'uge!" * Dragonfly- "Take Woodlegs ta yer tresures!" * Scales- "'Tis a wondrous treasure." * Lava Spit (hot)- "Lookin' pretty fiery." * Lava Spit (cool)- "Lookin' safer now." Shipwrecked * Palm Treeguard- "Yarr, wit' those tree legs we're pract'ly kin!" * Quacken- "'Tis th' mightiest beast in th' sea!" * Quacken Tentacle- "Have at ye!" * Chest of the Depths- "Aye, this be what Woodlegs lives fer!" * Quacken Beak- "Twas a mighty maw on thet one." * Sealnado- "Thet wind is whippin' like th' devil's sneeze!" * Sealnado (failed attack)- " * Sealnado (seal form)- "Don't ye be lookin' at me wit' them sad eyes." * Turbine Blades- "Methinks thar's a use fer this." * Magic Seal- "Whut th' devil is thet?" * Tiger Shark- "Come at me ye striped devil!" * Eye of the Tiger Shark- "Reminds me o' me ol' first mate, Wildeye Weston." * Shark Gills- "Ye won't be breathin' through these namore!" Hamlet * Pugalisk- " * Queen Womant- " Mobs - Other Base Game * Maxwell- "I'd like ta throw 'em overboard." * Pig King- "'E's rich, this one." * Wes (trapped)- "'E be locked up tight!" * Abigail- "A lady spectre!" Reign of Giants * Bigfoot- "Watch oot ye big trottin' devil ye!" Shipwrecked * Soggy Monkey (Wilbur)- "Look at this fancy monkey!" * Yaarctopus- "Ahoy, ye salty dog!" Hamlet * Maxameleon- " Food - Meats Base Game * Egg- "A cackler's egg." * Egg (cooked)- "If only I had me a crust o' bread." * Meat- "Flesh o' th' beast." * Cooked Meat- "'Tis a fine meal." * Jerky- "Jerky lasts me months at sea!" * Morsel- "Tis' small, but tis' meat." * Cooked Morsel- "'Tis but a morsel." * Small Jerky- "Jolly jerky!" * Monster Meat- "Bit sour thet is." * Cooked Monster Meat- "Thet be bad eatin'." * Monster Jerky- "Dried thet beast, I did." * Leafy Meat- "A suspect meat." * Cooked Leafy Meat- "Cooked it up, I did." * Drumstick- "Meat treat for Woodlegs!" * Fried Drumstick- "Hot meat fer supper." * Fish- "Fish! One o' me favorites." * Cooked Fish- "Th' fish roasted up good." * Eel- "Ye scalawag!" * Cooked Eel- "Grilled urchin!" * Koalefant Trunk (normal and winter)- "There be jewels and riches in this trunk?" * Koalefant Trunk Steak- "Bin eatin' nastier noses than this." * Frog Legs- "Nice legs." * Cooked Frog Legs- "Rubber chicken, me likes it." * Batilisk Wing- "Wit' a wee bit o' ranch dressin'..." * Cooked Batilisk Wing- "Tastes like cackler." Shipwrecked * Dead Dogfish- "'Tis a seadog n'more." * Dead Swordfish- "Ye put up a good fight." * Tropical Fish- "Aye, me favorite food!" * Dead Jellyfish- "Shockin'ly dead." * Cooked Jellyfish- "Shockin'ly tasty." * Dead Rainbow Jellyfish- "Tis gon' belly up!" * Cooked Rainbow Jellyfish- "Now Woodlegs' belly'll soon b'full'o colors!" * Dried Jellyfish- "Who be knowin' such a thing be possible?" * Raw Fish- "Could use a bit o' heat." * "Ballphin Free" Tuna- "Fish inna can!" * Fish Steak and Cooked Fish Morsel- "'Tis a bit better." * Fish Morsel- "'Tis hardly a bite o' fish." * Limpets- "Ye'll be in me tummy soon 'nuff." * Cooked Limpets- "Yaaarm!" * Mussel- "Woodlegs loves a mussel!" * Cooked Mussel- "Yarrr, thet's good." * Roe- "Egg'o'th'fish." * Cooked Roe- "Roast egg'o'th'fish." * Neon Quattro- "Inta th'pot w'ya." * Cooked Neon Quattro- "Th'bread'n'butter'o'th'sea!" * Pierrot Fish- "Don't ye b'starin' at ol'Woodlegs!" * Cooked Pierrot Fish- "Down th'hatch!" * Purple Grouper- "Ye got thet look t'ya." * Cooked Purple Grouper- "Ready fer m'gullet." * Shark Fin- "Ye left yer rudder, devil!" * Dead Wobster- "Aye! Now Woodlegs can eat 'em." * Delicious Wobster- "Hot meat o' th' sea!" * Bile-Covered Slop- "Aye, me'll be eatin' well tonight!" * Dragoon Heart- "Th' heart o' th' fearsome creature." Hamlet * Poison Dartfrog Legs- "Best b'careful eatin' thet!" * Cooked Dartfrog Legs- "Ain't no proper meal." * Gummy Slug- "A land eel." * Cooked Gummy Slug- "I'd rather eat me hat." Food - Fruits Base Game * Berries- "Stains me blouse." * Roasted Berries- "Could use a crust o' bread ta spread o'er." * Cave Banana- "I must be goin' banana's down here." * Cooked Cave Banana- "Not bad." * Dragon Fruit- "'Tis full o' awe!" * Prepared Dragon Fruit- "Ye'll make a fine meal." * Durian- "Thet does ney smell like food!" * Extra Smelly Durian- "Cookin' it up don't make it better." * Pomegranate- "Me mates tell me this be good fer me heart." * Sliced Pomegranate- "Seedy." Reign of Giants * Watermelon- "Aye th' fruit after Woodleg's watery heart." * Grilled Watermelon- "Better'n me thought it'd be." Shipwrecked * Banana- "I must be goin' banana's down here." * Cooked Banana- "Not bad." * Coconut- "Aye, me favorite tree fruit." * Halved Coconut- "Its flesh be prone fer th' takin'." * Roasted Coconut- "'Tis even better cooked o'er a fire." Food - Vegetables Base Game * Corn- "Fresh corn! 'Tis me lucky day." * Carrot (planted)- "Buried treasure of a kind." * Carrot- "Fer me night vision in me eye." * Pumpkin- "Would make a good cannon ball." * Eggplant- "She's a nice shade o' purple." * Popcorn- "Roasted corn, me favorite." * Roasted Carrot- "Nice 'n soft fer me no teeth." * Hot Pumpkin- "Me ships cook used to add a dash o' cinnamon." * Braised Eggplant- "Look whut Woodlegs cooked." * Red Cap- "Hope th' color ain't a warnin'..." * Cooked Red Cap- "Me favorite color o' 'shroom." * Green Cap- "Not me top choice o' grub." * Cooked Green Cap- "Th' witch doctor told Woodlegs it'd cure me crazies." * Blue Cap- "I know enuff not to pop this'n me mouth no questions asked." * Cooked Blue Cap- "Smells eat-able..." * Glow Berry- "Set's a fire in yer belly." * Lichen- "Sea-grass!" Reign of Giants * Cactus Flesh- "Dry and prickly, but 'tis still meat." * Cooked Cactus Flesh- "Not bad when it ain't stickin' ye." * Cactus Flower- "Might put me eye out sniffin' ye." Shipwrecked * Seaweed (planted)- "Gets tangled in me rigging." * Seaweed- "Get's tangled in my rigging." * Roasted Seaweed- "Cooking it don't make it food." * Dried Seaweed- "This s'pose ta pass fer jerky?" * Sweet Potato (planted)- "A different kind o' buried treasure." * Sweet Potato- "Me likes me potateys sweet!" * Cooked Sweet Potato- "Hot grub!" * Coffee Beans- "Just add water." * Roasted Coffee Beans- "No hot water?" Hamlet * Aloe- "Thar be gooey treasure within." * Cooked Aloe- "'Tis bubbletea treasure." * Asparagus- "Lil' vegetable masts." * Cooked Asparagus- "It fills Woodleg's belly." * Bean Bugs- "Avast ye, jumpin' beans!" * Cooked Bean Bugs- "The virtue of this meat be dubious." * Lotus Flower- " * Cooked Lotus Root- " * Nettle- " * Radish- "Fer keepin' off the scurvy." * Cooked Radish- "A vegetable brew." * Tuber- "Give ya a bout of scury that." * Fried Tuber- "Not me usual grub." * Blooming Tuber- "What can I make of ye?" * Fried Blooming Tuber- "A fine meal for a fine fellow." Food - Crock Pot Base Game * Bacon and Eggs- "Th' most important meal o' th' day!" * Butter Muffin- "Fibre gives ye wings." * Dragonpie- "'Tis treasure a pie." * Fishsticks- "Woodlegs turned th' fish ta sticks." * Fish Tacos- "Th' crunchy shell be delicious." * Fist Full of Jam- "Prepared ta perfection." * Froggle Bunwich- "Newt sandwich!" * Fruit Medley- "'Tis a scrumptious little morsel." * Honey Ham - "A feast fit fer piratin'!" * Honey Nuggets- "Golden nuggets!" * Kabobs- "All food be piratin' food!" * Mandrake Soup- "'Tis a magic brew." * Meatballs- "Me lunch!" * Meaty Stew- "Good fer th' scurvy." * Monster Lasagna- "Not me favorite." * Pierogi- "Woodlegs could eat a chest full o' these!" * Powdercake- "This really be food?" * Pumpkin Cookies- "I have a sweet no tooth." * Ratatouille- "Scurvy-fightin' super food!" * Stuffed Eggplant- "Stuffed wit' whut?" * Taffy- "Sticks ta me no teeth." * Turkey Dinner- "This cackler is good eatin'!" * Unagi- "Eat a eel? It be breakfast already?" * Waffles- "Just like me mum used ta open from th' package." * Wet Goop- "Thet's why they never let ol' Woodlegs in th' galley." Reign of Giants * Flower Salad- "'Tis a pretty flower meal." * Guacamole- "Woodlegs'll find more chips fer dippin'!" * Ice Cream- "Refreshin' on a hot day." * Melonsicle- "A cool treat from me favorite fruit!" * Spicy Chili- "A feast fit fer piratin'!" * Trail Mix- "I prefer sea snacks." Shipwrecked * Banana Pop- "I heard ther be gold in th'banana stand." * Bisque- "A delightful snack t'pour down m'gullet!" * California Roll- "Them be fancy fish treats." * Ceviche- "Whut tasty creatures dredged up frum th'sea!" * Coffee- "Arrr thet be th' real treasure thar." * Jelly-O Pop- "Woodlegs' specialty!" * Lobster Bisque- "Fends off th'scurvy!" * Lobster Dinner- "I loves ta eat'em!" * Seafood Gumbo- "Down th'hatch!" * Shark Fin Soup- "Now Woodlegs gits ta bite ya back!" * Surf 'n' Turf- "'Could use wit less turf." * Fresh Fruit Crepes- "Aye, thet be food." * Monster Tartare- "'Tis a vile thing." * Mussel Bouillabaise- "'Tis a delicacy." * Sweet Potato Souffle- "A tasty piece o'crumpet." * Caviar- "Snooty landlubb'rin' eats!" * Tropical Bouillabaisse- "Tis a'hearty fish soup!" Hamlet * Asparagus Soup- " * Feijoada- " * Gummy Cake- " * Hard Shell Tacos- " * Iced Tea- " * Nettle Rolls- " * Snake Bone Soup- " * Spicy Vegetable Stinger- " * Steamed Ham Sandwich- " * Tea- " Food - Other Base Game * Seeds- "Woodlegs ain't no landlubbin' farmer!" * Carrot Seeds- "Landlubbers." * Corn Seeds- "Ye'll be corn soon 'nuff" * Dragon Fruit Seeds- "Ye need a home in th' ground." * Durian and Eggplant Seeds- "Seeds, see?" * Pomegranate Seeds- "Seeds thet grow more seeds." * Pumpkin Seeds- "I ain't th' farmin' type, but I do loves me some pumpkin..." * Toasted Seeds- "Plant 'em in me belly." * Honey- "Sweet an' sticky." * Butterfly Wings- "I got me th' prettiest part." * Butter- "Look whut churned up!" * Rot- "Bin eaten worse." * Rotten Egg- "Smells like crew quarters after chili night." Reign of Giants * Roasted Birchnut- "Not bad fer a landlubbin' nut." * Electric Milk- "Aye, fresh milk is rare at sea!" * Watermelon Seeds- "If only I could plant these in th' water." Shipwrecked * Blubber- "Woodlegs'd never be caught blubberin'." * Brainy Matter- "Ye can't think yer way outta me pocket." * Sweet Potato Seeds- "Seeds be fer planting, an Woodlegs ain't no farmer." Hamlet * Cooked Seed Pod- " * Flytrap Stalk- " * Nectar- " * Magic Water- " Misc Items Base Game * Blueprint- "I ain't a learned man." * Gears- "Me gears be turnin'." * Ashes- "Th' fire claimed its price." * Red Gem- "It gleams like th' sun!" * Blue Gem- "It gleams true blue!" * Yellow Gem- "A gem th' color o' me teeth!" * Green Gem- "Emerald treasures." * Orange Gem- "Woodlegs loves all th' gems!" * Beard Hair- "Chinny whiskers." * Manure- "What scallywag left their poop layin' about!" * Guano- "'Tis from th' backside o' a beast!" * Melty Marbles- "Lost marbles." * Fake Kazoo- "If only it were real." * Gord's Knot- "Gord knows his way around a knot." * Gnome- "Red hatted devil!" * Tiny Rocketship- "This is no kind o' ship me knows." * Frazzled Wires- "Whut swab tied this knot?" * Ball and Cup- "Aye, th' newest gaming craze!" * Hardened Rubber Bung- "Bung be hard." * Mismatched Buttons- "Me ain't picky 'bout matcheys.." * Second-hand Dentures- "My prayers arrr answered!" * Lying Robot- "Ye quick-tongued box o' bolts!" * Dessicated Tentacle- "Whut 'n 'th' whut?" * Toy Boat- "Fer a pirates tyke." * Soaked Candle- "Candles and water don't mix." * Sea Worther- "Bah! Hokum!" * Dwarf Star- "Th'stars aren't under th'domain o'man." Reign of Giants * Webber's Skull- "Whut sorta neck did this sit atop?" * Bone Shards- "Bits o' bone." * Old Bell Blueprint- "Me can't make heads 'er tails o'this." Shipwrecked * Venom Gland- "Aye, 'tis th' source o' th' venom." * Dubloons- "Me treasures!" * Hail- "Me timbers is shiverin'!" * Message in a Bottle- "Oh ho! Be it a map?" * Spoiled Fish- "Smells like th'devil hisself made wind." * Snake Oil- "Me knows a good deal when me sees it." * Harpoon- "T'whales cow'r in fear 'fore ol'Woodlegs!" * Trident- "Me thought this was just from th'stories!" * Peg Leg- "Woodlegs had better hold on ta this fer future use." * Orange Soda- "Sodey pop!" * Voodoo Doll- "Me don't tangle wit' witchcraft." * Ukulele- "Can't play a note." * License Plate- "Strange plate this." * Ancient Vase- "Me don't have a taste fer delicate antiquities." * Brain Cloud Pill- "Fer brain storms." * Wine Bottle Candle- "Where be th' wine?" * Broken AAC Device- "Even if it weren't broken, me wouldn't be knowing whut to do wit' it." * One True Earring- "Ay! 'Tis me ol' earring!" * Old Boot- "Boot-y!" * Sextant- "Wit' this me'll traverse th'seas!" * Toy Boat- "'Tis a mockery o'th'mighty vessels o'th'sea!" * Iron, Bone, and Golden Key- "A useless thing if ever there were one." * Tarnished Crown- "Kinda head fits this crown?" Hamlet * Oinc- " * Tenpiece Oinc- " * Clippings- " * Lost Idol- " * Lost Totem- " * Relic Fragment- " * Pherostone- " * Alloy- " * Chitin- " * Stalking Stick- " * Security Contract- " * Deed of home ownership- " * Regal Scepter- " * Royal Gallery Key- " * Key to the City- " * Can of Silly String- " Adventure Mode Base Game * Failed- "Thet didn't go by plans. Might'n try again." * Ashes of Divining Rod and Thing- "I s'pose it weren't ash ta begin wit'." * Divining Rod (before picked up from its starting base)- "Thet rod be treasure." * Divining Rod- "She'll help ol' Woodlegs sniff out treasures." * Divining Rod (cold)- "Thar is nary a wiff of treasure nearby." * Divining Rod (warm)- "Take Woodlegs ta th' treasures!" * Divining Rod (warmer)- "Woodlegs be closing in!" * Divining Rod (hot)- "Whar be th' treasures?!" * Divining Rod Holder- "Aye, 'tis a mystery." * Divining Rod Holder (ready to unlock)- "'Tis a keyhole." * Divining Rod Holder (unlocked)- "Thar she goes!" * Maxwell's Door- "What new trap be this?" * Maxwell's Phonograph- "A bewitched tune it plays." * Maxwell's Light- "'Tis a dark flame." * Maxwell Statue- "I'd know thet scallywag's face anywheres!" * Maxwell's Tooth Trap- "I ain't fallin' fer thet." * Maxwell's Tooth Trap (went off)- " * Sick Worm Hole- "Thet thar pit looks like it's on its last peglegs." * Nightmare Lock- "Me don't think thet be unlockin' any treasure..." * Nightmare Throne- "Not a seat me wants ta take." * Male character on Nightmare Throne- "Ye be trapped!" * Female character on Nightmare Throne- "Ye seem to be in quite a bind." * Other character on Nightmare Throne- "Locked up!" Announcements Base Game * Generic- "'Tis a... somethin'er tother." * Freedom- "I be free!" * Freezing- "ArrrrrrBrrrrrrr!" * Battlecry- "Ye messed wit' th'wrong pirate!" * Battlecry (prey)- "Meet yer death!" * Battlecry (Pig)- "Thar be ham on th'menu tonight!" * Battlecry (Spider and Spider Warrior)- "I'm gunna peg leg ye ta death!" * Leaving combat- "How'd ye like yer taste o'pirate?" * Leaving combat (prey)- "It be too fast fer me peg leg." * Leaving combat (Pig)- "Ye live to ham it up 'nother day." * Leaving combat (Spider and Spider Warrior)- "Try me again ye leggy devil." * Activated a Bee Mine- "Back ye tiny winged devils!" * Dusk- "It be gettin' late. Dark be on the horizon." * Entering light- "I's can see again!" * Entering darkness- "It be dark!" * Doing things in the dark- "'Tis too dark ta spy wit' ye eye!" * Failed to do something- "Me can'ts be doin' thet." * Failed to craft something- "I be missin' th'needed parrrts." * Trying to sleep during the day- "It be too bright ta shut me eye." * Trying to sleep during day in a cave- "Me ain't be tired." * Trying to sleep when too hungry- "Me tummy be grumblin' too loud ta sleep." * Trying to sleep near monsters- "This ain't be th' time fer snoozin'." * Hounds are coming- "Whut be thet noise signallin'?" * Depths Worms are coming- " * Deerclops is coming- "Some big devil be upon me!" * Inventory full- "I can't be luggin' anymore things!" * Can't rummage (generic)- "No need! Yarrr!" * Can't store (generic/full)- "It be full." * Can't store (invalid item)- "Me can'ts be doin' thet." * Can't cook (generic)- "This be not th'time fer cookin'!" * Can't cook (too far)- "'Tis leagues away!" * Eating- "Arrr thet be good." * Eating (stale food)- "Thet were past the freshness date." * Eating (spoiled food)- "Thet don't be agreein' wit' me guts." * Eating (painful food)- "Me don't feel so good." * Hungry- "I be hungry..." * Earthquake- "Th' world be belchin'." * Exiting a cave- "Back ta open air." Reign of Giants * Lightning miss- "Ye didn't get ol'Woodlegs, sky bolts!" * Overheating- "Needs me a... ice chip er two..." * Tree Shelter- "Ye done right by me, tree." * Wetness (low)- "Me britches be soaked!" * Wetness (medium)- "Me pirate blouse be takin' on water." * Wetness (high)- "I likes me water to stay 'neath me boat." * Wetness (highest)- "Me soaked to th' bones!" * Dropping tool while wet- "Slipped right from me hands!" * Smoldering item- "'Tis like ta catch fire." * Burnt- "Ouch!" * Giant arrival- "Some big devil be upon me!" * Trying to sleep on fire- "Me don't likes th'idea o'a burnin' bed." Shipwrecked * Volcano eruption warning- "Th' world be belchin'." * Volcano eruption- "Th' fire devils be belchin'!" * Sea Hounds are coming- "Aye, me ol' frenemies back to take a bite outta me hide!" * Crocodogs are coming- "Whut be thet noise signallin'?" * Sealnado is coming- "Some big devil be upon me!" * Map border approaching- "A veil o'mist approaches..." * Entering map border- "Into th'murk and mist wit' me..." * Exiting map border- "Ta th'edge o'th'world and back!" * Riding wave- "We be a silver streak on th'blue now!" * Boat losing durability- "She's takin' on water!" * Boat leak- "This be th' day th' sea claims me?" * Boat sinking- "She be goin' doooon!" * Trawl Net full- "Me net be full!" * Crabbit escape- "Where'd th'lil devil go?" * Wrong world- "Th'map don't be matchin' th'land." Hamlet * Cannot read Deed of home ownership (wrong area)- " * Coughing- "Koff! Koff! Get me outta here!" * Digging in Dung Pile- ** " ** " ** " * Hitting Pugalisk in armored section- ** "It's hide be too tough!" ** "Where's me harpoon!" ** "Where's ye weakness, Land Leviathan!" * Sneezing- "Ahh-pheww!!" * Vampire Bats are coming- " Exclusive to PS4 * Accomplishment- "Glory fer ol' Woodlegs!" * Accomplishment completed- "If only me shipmates could see me now!" Unimplemented * Maxwell's Head- "'E's got them villainous eyes." * Deadly Feast- "'Tis a dreadful meal." * Skull Chest- "Whut treasures it musta devoured." * Golden Pitchfork- "Th' ground be lucky to touch me treasure." * Boat- "She's sturdy, if a lil' smaller'n I be used ta." * Home- "Captain's quarters." * Sunk Boat- "Some mateys luck ran out..." * Lava Pit- "A puddle o'fire." * Lava Pit (normal)- "Not bad fer settin' by." * Lava Pit (low)- "It be goin' out." * Lava Pit (out)- "She's out." * Maxwell's Mosquito Trap- "Step 'n get stung." * Maxwell's Mosquito Trap (went off)- " * Tree Clump- "Get oot o' me way!" * Pig Tent- "Whut's inside?" * Chest (trap)- "Treach-sure!" * Wardrobe (unable to change, generic)- "Woodlegs'll not be changin' t'day!" * Wardrobe (unable to change, on fire)- "'Tis a roarin' fire!" * Poison Frog- "Keep yer venom away from me, beastie!" * Peacock- "Yer a fancy creature!" * PIKE_SKULL- "Keep walkin'." * BIGFISHINGROD- "Woodlegs'seen bigger." * COFFEEBOT- "Brew Woodlegs' coffee!" * SNAKE_FIRE- "Aye, thet's a foul creature." * Mr. Skittish- "Back, beast!" * Swimming Horror- "Back ta th'depths with ye!" * Beach Turf- "Me ain't no ground lubber." * Baby Water Beefalo (normal and sleeping)- "Tis lubbable how ye don't lub th'land." * Baby Water Beefalo (normal and sleeping)- "Ye ain'tna land lubber, is ya? Nah!" Removed Basic Game * Grave- "Who been meddlin' wit' me islands?" * Can't store (invalid item)- "Thet don't b'longin'thar." Shipwrecked * Obsidian Fire Pit (upon being built)- "Need ta be careful ta not burn me legs." * Speargun- "A fine gutshooter ye'll make." * Poison Speargun- "Whut swab would use such a thing?" * Obsidian Speargun- "Shootin' fire!" * Seashell- "Me hears th' blue." * Old Boot- "I already got one good boot." * Snake Den (normal and burning)- "A nest o' scallywags aye?" * Snake Den (burnt)- "Yer hidey house burns!" * Snake Den (stump)- "Ye won't be slitherin' back there namore." * Big Slimy Pit- "Thar be slime!" Trivia * His quote for a Toucan ("Yer name wouldn't be Sam, would it?") is a reference to Toucan Sam, the cartoon mascot for Froot Loops cereal. * Woodlegs' quote for the Banana Pop ("I heard ther be gold in th'banana stand.") may be a reference to the Bluth's Original Frozen Banana Stand from the television show Arrested Development, as one of the main characters frequently mentions that "there's always money in the banana stand". Category:Character Quotes